Eva's Hollywood Party Movies
by Walle N Eva
Summary: (Extract from the CP Times issue#383) Club Penguin High 3: A group of penguins work towards their dreams. The music is brilliant, the dancing inspirational. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll split your pants breakdancing! (One-shot)


**Hey guys, Eva here again!**

** While you wait for the next chapter of Club Penguin 2012 I thought I'd post this little one-shot. It's my version of 'Club Penguin High 3' from CP's Hollywood party last month, it's based on Disney's High School Musical 3. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CP or High School Musical or any of their songs in any way, now or ever.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Club Penguin High 3

_ A group of penguins work towards their dreams. The music is brilliant, the dancing inspirational. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll split your pants breakdancing!_

"Ella we're going to be late!" Taylor, a purple penguin with pink hair wearing a pink and grey stripy top, yelled as she ran down the corridor her friend running behind her.

"I'm going as fast as my webbed feet will carry me!" Ella, a pink penguin wearing a pink summer top and denim skirt, shouted back, her brown plaited hair swinging as she ran through the locker lined corridor towards a class door.

The two friends burst through the door into the science classroom, the pupils looked up at the two new arrivals. The pupils were sitting two at a table, a sink stood beside a lab table on the other side of the room and a black board hung on the wall behind the...

"You're late!" Mr L the science teacher growled from behind the teachers desk, making the two girls flinch. His penguin color was black and he wore a matching black suit, he glared at the girls as Ella whispered to her friend, "He sounds a lot like a certain polar b..."

"I sound like a WHAT?!" the teacher didn't look happy.

"Um, I meant you sound like you need a party..." Ella shuffled uneasily.

"A party, you mean with balloons, dancing, presents, streamers, dancing... wait I already said that."

"Yay! Dance class!" Taylor began to do funny dance moves,

Mr L sighed, "That's not how you dance. This is how you dance." He pulled out a purple boom box, placed it on the teacher's desk and turned it on, and began to break-dance on the floor in front of the desk.

"Dance, dance Mr Lennyice! Woot woot!" another pupil cheered joining in as 'Herbert Style' continued to play.

"Woooh!" everyone cheered beginning to dance around.

After a few minutes of catastrophically, crazy, cool dance moves, Mr L stood up; turned the music off and cleared his throat trying to get the pupils attention, but failed to as everyone continued to groove as if the music was still blasting from the boom box.

"Don't dance!" he hollered, "NO CHANCE!" the pupils echoed back thinking 'The Party Starts Now' song was playing.

"CLASS!" Mr L boomed, everyone froze in mid-dance move, "Please return to your seats." Everyone sat down.

Ella nodded her head to a tune, "Gabriella!" Mr L shouted.

"Huh! Dubstep?" Ella replied startled, everyone giggled, she blushed.

"Pay attention!... Ok class turn to page 113 we'll be reading section A today..." Ella smiled turning to the page in her science book, even though Mr L had just shouted at her she didn't mind; science was one of her favorite subjects.

...

Later that day just before lunch, Ella met up with Taylor by their aqua blue lockers in the corridor, Taylor smiled "Hey Ella, you excited about this afternoon?"

"Oh yeah! I'm so excited that we're going to be cheer-leading for our team the Gold Puffles!" Ella excitedly did a funny little dance move.

"Me too!" She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Hey look over there it's Troy!"

Troy a light blue penguin came waddling down the corridor wearing his Gold Letterman Jacket. Ella smiled, she and Troy had been going out for ages; this was their last year together at CP High; which was coming to a close too soon for them both. After the basket ball match they'd only have a week together before going on to their different colleges. "If only we were going to the same college." She wished.

"Have you asked which one he's going to?" Taylor questioned,

"No, but his father really wants him to go to a basketball college, whereas I'm going to a science and arts college."

"You should still ask him though; anyway I thought he was into theater too?" Taylor smiled.

"Yes he is, I'll ask him."

Troy spotted the two girls and beamed, "Hey Gabriella." He smiled waddling to them.

"Hey Troy, I've told you can call me Ella. Anyway I wanted to ask you..."

Ella was interrupted as someone shouted "Help! Get me out of here!"

"I didn't know lockers could talk!" a penguin laughed as the three friends approached the locker in question as more penguins gathered around.

"Help!" the locker yelled again.

"Wait that voice sounds familiar..." Troy contemplated as he reached out to open the locker door.

He turned the lock and opened the door, a brown penguin wearing a green top with orange short sleeves and jeans squinted as light flooded the locker. "Chad?!" Troy gasped,

"Troy! Erm hi guys..." Chad waved sheepishly as everyone around them laughed.

"How'd you get in there?" Ella asked stepping forward.

"Well I was getting my basket ball out to do some practice, when someone brushed past my locker door knocking me inside and shutting the door." He explained waddling out of the locker as the crowd of penguins dispersed. "Thanks for getting me out of there Troy, wanna come practise before lunch?"

"Yeah sure! See you later Ella, ask me that question after the game, ok?" Troy told his girlfriend.

"Yeah ok, we'll be cheering you on." Ella smiled, though she was a little disappointed.

"Ok see you cheerleaders later." Chad waved as he and Troy waddled away down the corridor. "Go Gold Puffles!" the two boys cheered as they disappeared into the crowds.

...

Later that afternoon the game was about to begin!

"Give me a G!" Taylor cheered, "G!" the crowd cried.

"Give me an O!" "O!"

"Give me a L!" "L!"

"Give me a D!" "D!"

"Give me a P!" Ella cried, "P!"

"Give me a U!" "U!"

"Give me a FFL!" "FFL!"

"Give me an E!" "E!"

"Give me an S!" "S!"

"What's that spell?" the two friends asked together their red cheerleader's outfits shining and their white pom-poms waving.

"GOLD PUFFLES! YEAH!" the crowd and cheerleaders cheered as the referee's whistle blew and the game began.

The Club Penguin High's 'Gold Puffles' were against the 'Frost Bites' of West Antarctica, and the Frost Bite's game was defiantly ice cold, they were rough. They knew every trick in the book, and they tried every one of them, but the Gold Puffles were too quick.

"COME ON GOLD PUFFLES!" Ella cried as Troy, Chad and the rest of the team tried to gain possession of the ball. By half-time it was home-5 visitors-6.

"Come on guys think, how can we get the crowds cheering and help increase our score?" Ella asked her fellow cheerleaders during half-time.

"Umm..." Suddenly one of the cheerleaders spotted a familiar penguin in the crowd, "Aaaah! It's Cadence!" she screamed excitedly. Ella and Taylor turned round and spotted the famous DJ in the crowds. Taylor smiled, "Guys I've got an idea!"

...

The second half began and the Gold Puffles were trying their best to defend their net, Troy noticed that their cheerleaders had gone, even Ella.

"Awwh, you lose your cheerleaders?" one of the Frost Bites players whispered as he past, "Guess they're not as loyal as ours." He smiled evilly pointing to their blue cheerleaders cheering their team name, the player left still laughing quietly. Troy stood there thinking sadly to himself, 'have they really left...'

"Troy! Get ya' head in the Game!" Chad snapped Troy out of his daze as he ran past with the ball. 'Right, I mustn't lose focus, even is Ella has left.' he reminded himself.

...

No one noticed Cadence enter the hall with the Gold Puffle cheerleaders behind her, as they got into position in front of the 'home' crowd, Cadence held her golden microphone in her hand took a deep breath and...

"Get up party penguins,  
Come on haven't you heard?"

Penguins gasped as Cadence began to sing the famous song, with the cheerleaders dancing their hearts out in the background behind her.

"I get a lot of distance  
For a little flightless bird.  
I'm the crown queen of this funky scene  
With my stylin' diva puffle  
And my ice cold beats"

"Can I get a What what?" "What what?" The crowd cheered with delight.  
"Can I get a who? Where?" "Who where?"  
"At the coolest club around."

"The party starts now!  
When I waddle in  
Turn the music load for an epic win  
DJ K-Dance in the house!  
Get ready to move  
You can boogie down  
Cause I'm spinning the tunes  
The party starts Now ah ah ah ow!  
The party starts Now ah ah ah ow!  
Let's begin the count down!  
Let's turn it up loud!  
Come on, 5-4-3-2-1  
The party stars now!..."

Troy heard the familiar music and looked towards the 'home' crowd, there was Ella dancing along with Cadence whilst the crowd cheered. The cheerleaders hadn't left them at all; they'd just gone to get Cadence, and what enthusiasm they showed in their performance.

Once Cadence finished the song Ella and Taylor cried, "GO GOLD PUFFLES! GO GOLD PUFFLES! GO GOLD PUFFLES..." the whole crowd cheered and waved, encouraging the Gold Puffles team, and Troy who now had the ball.

The score was 6 all with a few minutes to spare; they needed one more hoop to win. "COME ON GOLD PUFFLES WORK TOGETHER AND YOU CAN DO ANYTHING!" the cheerleaders beamed.

Chad ran ahead whilst Troy dodged the Frost Bite players, and then passed the ball to Chad, both of them ran up the court towards the basket. Chad was blocked by another player and threw the ball to Troy, who only just caught the ball as another player ran straight for him, it was the same player who'd made him doubt in his team's cheerleaders, his friends, why had he ever doubted? They hadn't doubted in him, and they still didn't.

Time seemed to slow down as Troy raised his hands, aimed and threw the ball at the basket. The other player ran into him knocking them both over on to the floor, but everyone's eyes were on the ball as it flew through the air and landed on the basket ring, balancing and spinning round and round the rim, everyone held their breath until...

...the ball fell in!

The referee blew his whistle and the time was up, the score was visitors-6 home-7. Troy's team mates helped him to his feet, he was a bit bruised but fine, the Frost Bite team player didn't look to happy as their coach angrily told him off for knocking another player over. The Gold Puffles team, cheerleaders and crowd cheered as Troy was awarded the basketball trophy. He then ran and skidded on his knees across the floor in victory.

Suddenly Troy remembered Ella had a question for him and ran through the crowd to her. "Ella you wanted to ask me something, what was it?" he asked anxiously.

"What? Oh!" Ella realized what he was asking, "I, I, oh Troy I don't want to leave you, yet we'll only have a few more days left together here at CP High before moving on to college." She was almost sobbing,

"Oh Ella, who said I was leaving?" Troy seemed confused.

"No that's just the point, I'm leaving to go to a college that does science and theater over on the other side if the island."

"What, that's great!" Ella looked at Troy rather bewildered,

"No it's not, it's on the other side of the island I won't be able to see you every day, I..."

"Wait listen." Troy interrupted, "I'm going to the college on the other side of the island too, they do basketball and theater, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Y, you are?!" Ella's eyes lit up.

"Yes." Troy smiled.

"Oh Troy!" Ella hugged him and they shared a kiss, blissfully unaware of the crowd around them.

"I told you girl, you should have asked sooner." Taylor smiled at the two as Chad waddled up to her, "Err Taylor, I've really um wanted to ask, um..."

"Spit it out." Taylor said sternly,

"W, will you go out with me?"

"Well it's about time." Taylor giggled, Chad blushed.

...

After the game the pupils celebrated in the basketball hall by, you guessed it, throwing a party!  
Ella smiled at her friends and began to sing, soon everyone joined in...

(To the tune of High School Musical: 'All in this Together')

_Ella:  
_"Here and now it's time for celebration,  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That our dreams have no limitations  
That's what it's all about"

"Everyone here is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
We're not the same  
We're different in a good way  
Together's where we belong"

_Everyone:  
_"We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that"

"We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true"

"Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, we're there for each other every time  
Together, together come on let's do this right"

"Gold Puffles sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Gold Puffles in the house  
Everybody say in now  
Gold Puffles everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way to do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!"

THE END

* * *

**So what do you think? I'm thinking of doing more one-shots on the other two Hollywood Party movies 'High Speed Getaway' and 'Return of the Space Squid', I've got some ideas, but I need some help. So if you have any ideas could you please either PM me or include the ideas in your reviews, thanks. Read and Review, but no swearing please. Thanks again. :D**

**-Eva ;D**


End file.
